Cartoon Nickelodeon: War
is an American action-adventure-comedy-drama comic book series based on Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Synopsis After a terrorist incident at the WB world caused by the Nick characters, the WB/HB/CN characters declare war on Nickelodeon. Under construction... Characters Main Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network side *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - TBD *'Fred Flintstone' - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup' - TBD *'Dexter' - TBD *'Samurai Jack' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' *'Billy and Mandy' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD **'Jake the Dog' - TBD *'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Twilight Sparkle' - TBD *'Mark the Enderman and Minka the Creeper' - TBD Nickelodeon side *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - TBD *'Timmy Turner' - TBD **'Cosmo and Wanda' - TBD *'Tommy Pickles' - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' - TBD *'Rocko the Wallaby' - TBD *'Ickis, Oblina and Krumm' - TBD *'Jimmy Neutron' - TBD **'Goddard' - TBD *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' - TBD *'Velocity' - TBD *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Skylos the Dog' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Flytrap' - TBD *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' - TBD *'Mike Buildtom, Manny Tooltiez and Sam Creatowski' - TBD Supporting Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network side *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - TBD *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD *'Fred Jones' - TBD *'Daphne Blake' - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' - TBD *'Cindy Bear' - TBD *'Ranger Smith' - TBD *'Wilma Flintstone' - TBD *'Barney Rubble' - TBD *'Betty Rubble' - TBD *'Pebbles Flintstone' - TBD *'Bamm-Bamm Rubble' - TBD *'Dino' - TBD *'Professor Utonium' - TBD *'Dee Dee' - TBD *'Irwin' - TBD *'Princess Bubblegum' - TBD *'Slob' - TBD *'Jersey Devil' - TBD *'Emily McEdderson' - TBD *'Brandon Hemperger' - TBD *'Brittney Hemperger' - TBD *'Michael Stedee' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Melissa' - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' - TBD *'Amy Rose' - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' - TBD *'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD *'Spike' - TBD *'Rainbow Dash' - TBD *'Pinkie Pie' - TBD *'Rarity' - TBD *'Applejack' - TBD *'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Squid the Squid' - TBD Nickelodeon side *'Patrick Star' - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' - TBD *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' - TBD *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner' - TBD *'Trixie Tang' - TBD *'Chester McBadbat' - TBD *'A.J.' - TBD *'Chuckie Finster' - TBD *'Phil and Lil DeVille' - TBD *'Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud' - TBD *'Clyde McBride' - TBD *'Carl Wheezer' - TBD *'Sheen Estevez' - TBD *'Cindy Vortex' - TBD *'Hugh and Judy Neutron' - TBD *'Dib and Gaz Membrane' - TBD *'Shunky' - TBD *'Elisha' - TBD *'Sir Zach Buck, Asantias Skyfire and Sir Super' - TBD Antagonists The High Ones A high council formed by both Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon cartoonists, being the comic's true main antagonists, consisting of: *'Tom Ruegger' - the leader of the High Ones and the overall main antagonist. *'Craig McCracken' - TBD **'Lauren Faust' - TBD *'Stephen Hillenburg' - TBD *'Butch Hartman' - TBD *'Rebecca Sugar '- TBD Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network side *'Elmer Fudd' - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - TBD **'Eli and Fang Suckle' - TBD *'Dick Dastardly' - TBD **'Muttley' - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' - TBD *'HIM' - TBD *'Mandark' - TBD *'Aku' - TBD *'Nergal' - TBD *'Hector Con Carne' - TBD **'Boskov' - TBD **'Dr. Ghastly' - TBD *'Mindy' - TBD *'Ice King' - TBD *'Dr. Turbo' - TBD **'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Dr. Sal' - TBD **'Layla the Hawk' - TBD *'Deathstar' - TBD *'Madame Freakshow' - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' - TBD *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' - TBD *'Lord Tirek' - TBD *'Lord Zombie' - TBD **'Anne the Skeleton' - TBD Nickelodeon side *'Sheldon Plankton' - TBD **'Karen Plankton' - TBD *'The Flying Dutchman' - TBD *'DoodleBob' - TBD *'Denzel Crocker' - TBD *'Vicky' - TBD *'Foop' - TBD *'King Goobot V' - TBD *'Vlad Plasimus' - TBD *'Brimstone' - TBD *'Zim' - TBD **'GIR' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD *'Spinolord' - TBD *'Queen Vexus' - TBD *'The Dark One' - TBD *'OstrichSized the Korbloxian ArchLord' - TBD Issues #''The War Begins'' - TBD Trivia *The plot for the comic is strongly inspired by Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Captain America: Civil War. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' My Little Pony and Minecraft/''Mobs'' appear under license for Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network, while Roblox appears under license for Nickelodeon. *As a running gag, Dexter usually feuds with the Powerpuff Girls (mainly Blossom) for the status of the mascot of Cartoon Network. **As another running gag, Sonic is regarded as a "traitor" by the Nickelodeon characters due to the upcoming feature film being produced by Paramount Pictures (Nickelodeon's sister company) and due to Sonic Boom being aired on Cartoon Network, WB Kids and Boomerang, with two newer shows being produced by Warner Bros. Animation for WB Kids. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas